scarsvsorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Noir'Aeolus
Noir'Aeolus Location: B-93 Current Time: 1868 A.A. (After Alexander) B-93, Noir'Aeolus. This B-Sphere reality acts as a sinkhole for myths and legends that originate from the Genesis reality. Common myths, stories, and folktales are altered to different degrees where they then reappear in Noir'Aeolus. These myths have been reimagined and brought to life in the form of people, artifacts, magic, and locations. The world itself sits on an altered timeline that mimics an extremely advanced Hellenistic Period of Ancient Greece. At first glance, the reality seems to be a mock version of the Earth. There are several drastic differences between this world and Genesis, however. Some regions are easily compared to that of Earth in the Genesis reality. The geography of Europe, for example, has mostly remained intact and unaltered. Other countries and regions in the world, however, have completely disappeared and new cultures and land masses have appeared in their place. The topography is often whimsical and the reality is renowned for its many floating isles that are often large enough to be countries. The Myths and Legends Common and uncommon myths and stories are often altered in imaginative ways in Noir'Aeolus. In this dimension, magic and the supernatural run amuck. A myth is carried over from Genesis to Noir'Aeolus by being turned into ''something - ''this can be anything from an inanimate object to a person or even a location. To give a general idea of how myths and legends are altered in Noir'Aeolus, a few examples are listed below. Quetzalcoatal is a real dragon; Atlantis never sank beneath the sea; the Rosetta Stone is said to grant the user the ability to decipher any language; giant methaliths such as the Stonehenge lead to the world of the fae; Pandora's Jar released a new breed of 'psychic' vampires unto the world, and so on, so on. Legends and myths originate from all parts of the world, but Greek Mythology is the dominant culture. Technology Although technology varies from region to region, steam power is the primary energy resource in Noir'Aeolus. Aether follows behind as a secondary resource due the the difficult and often unorthodox methods necessary to obtain the substance. Once the most wealthy and topographically fortunate nations have been able to use aether as a chief source of energy to power their technology and cities. Nearly every nation around the world has flying machines at this point in time. The type and level of complexity often vary, however. For example, the Great State of Australia has small vehicles capable of lifting off the earth but these vehicles generally fly no higher than 10 feet off the ground. Their vehicles do, however, allow them to climb upward in the case of mountains, canyon walls, etc., and their machines are obviously more maneuverable than the flying dirigibles or massive airships of many western civilizations. Aether Aither is a primordial deity, one of the first beings of the reality, and one of the first-born elementals. He preceded the Titans. He is a personification of the upper air, otherwise known as Aither. He made up the air that the Gods breathe and his air is the very dwelling place that they inhabit. It is said that the stars themselves are formed by aither. In the present day, the deity goes by the name of Ether, whereas the substance extracted from Aither is called aether. Many citizens of Noir'Aeolus believe aether to be the soul of the world from which all life emanates. According to the 5th Orphic hymn to Aether, it is considered "the high reining, ever destructible power of Zeus," "the best element" and "the life spark of all creatures." ''Orphic Hymn 5 to Ether (trans. Taylor) (Greek hymns C3rd B.C. to 2nd A.D.):'' ''"To Aither (Ether), Fumigation from Saffron. O ever untamed Aither, raised on high, in Zeus' dominions, ruler of the sky; great portion of the stars (astron) and lunar light, and of the sun, with dazzling lustre bright; all-taming power, ethereal shining fire, whose vivid blasts the heat of life inspire; the world's best element, light-bearing power, with starry radiance shining, splendid flower; o hear my suppliant's prayer, and may thy frame be ever innocent, serene and tame."'' Magic ''The Touch - Mages:'' Human magic users in Noir'Aeolus are generally not powerful. Over one-third of the human populace in this reality possesses a magical ability known as the 'touch.' The touch is actually low-grade elemental magic. Although scholars believe there are other elements humans can unlock, the known elements humans have used so far are the basic ones: fire, water, ice, earth, and air. Common citizens and non-advanced users often use their gifts for more conventional and everyday needs such as freezing or heating up food, soothing pain or injuries, keeping crops in good health and purifying water. *'''Fire Touch''' - For most humans, fire touch simply allows them to heat up a small area or oneself. Like holding a magnifying glass over an ant or sheet of paper, it is eventually capable or gradual or small burns. Only the few but experienced fire touch users are able to create fire from thin air, much less manipulate the element. *'''Ice Touch''' - Similar to its counterpart, users with the touch of ice can generally cool and freeze a small area or oneself. Only advanced users can freeze an actual humanb eing or any large mass. The touch is naturally easier to control in arctic or wintry environments. *'''Earth Touch''' - Humans with the touch of earth have an affinity with soil and plants. Most people can increase the fertility rate and quality within a small area and help crops grow. It is only with time and advanced teachings that anyone has harnessed the power to physically control and manipulate the movement and 'instant' growth of plants. *'''Water Touch '''- Water touch allows humans to swim with greater ease and purify water. More experienced users can manipulate small to medium sized bodies of water (think ponds or small lakes, not oceans). It is nearly impossible to manipulate water against the current (i.e. water flowing down river will most likely not be able to move up river) and it is not possible for humans to breathe underwater with this ability. *'''Air Touch''' - Humans gifted with the touch of air can compress low levels of air around them. This touch is generally more useful in survival and last minute situations. It might allow them to soften or slow down a fall, perform jumps an inch to a couple feet higher, and become more sensitive to the air flow around them (ie.e they generally know when a storm is coming long before it is seen or heard). Advanced users are capable of gliding through the air but no human has been gifted with the touch of air and been able to fly. ''Arcanum - Arcanists:'' In this world, normal magic is considered ''natural. ''Arcanum is the opposite. It is magic that has been created industrially, otherwise known as arcanum. Arcanum has grown particularly popular over the last millenia. Arcanum is a form of magic that is created through both mystic and technological means. Alexander the Great first discovered the basis behind arcanum by fusing aether with technology in an attempt to magnify his army's power. Since then, magi-scientists have analyzed, experimented, and learned new ways to fuse the two in order to create a more powerful form of magic. There are two types of arcanum: infused and catalytic. '''Infused Arcanum '''is uncommon in Noir'Aeolus. In this case, an object (typically weapons, armor, gadgets, or clothes) will absorb aether and the energy infuses new life within the device. Although this is presently the most powerful human-based magic in Noir'Aeolus, research on this type of arcanum is particularly new and the experimental stages are far from over. The process is both costly and sometimes deadly to the user as it requires a clear and focused mind. Users must be able to think quickly, act decisively, and have no doubts or stray thoughts in their mind of what must be done with the magic. Although the aether is infused with an item, a living being controls the aether through expressive triggers, much like a psychic controls their own powers. Even small emotional surges in anger, sadness, or confusion can lead to a lethal reaction. The process of arcanum fusions into humans is a touchy subject and has been classified as "taboo" in the whole of Noir'Aeolus for centuries. Scientists ain Eurasia Minor have begun to act against the social norms, however. For the last 20 years, they have begun infusing aether with humans, much to the protest of the other nations. Where they stasnd in their endeavors is presently classified information and not accessible to the general public. '''Catalytic Arcanum '''requires two main ingredients: the object the aether will power and a storage device that will pump the diffused aether into said object. The object acts as a catalyst that allows the aether to channel its energy. Often this process is more stable than Infused Arcanum because aether is channeled through a machine rather than an emotional being. Simple catalytic arcanum devices are afforadable by practically all classes and nations. The complexity and efficiency of the device obviously increases in quality with better materials and resources, but it isn't out of the ordinary for middle and lower class alike to buy gadgets or weaponry, usually for their own protection. Crafty tinkerers usually only require the materials in order to make gadgets of their own. For those with little money, the problem, however, lies in obtaining the aether necessary to power the device. Catalytic arcanum in the form of elements has also grown popular over the last three centuries. Although technology has become more efficient, elemental magic (the "touch") has always been dependable. Magical users capable of the "touch" can get away with a quick aether fix by using the trivial amount of aether in their touch to power the device. The charge is small but handy in survival situations. It is still advised that users have spare aether on hand. The results are always more efficient and reliable. ''Runic Magic - Druids:'' Runic magic is practiced by Druids. Arcanum has no place in the natural realm in their eyes. These magi users are powerful but few in number. Individuals with this form of magic value sacrifice above all else. Using the scripture of ancient ruins, Druids have the ability to turn people into animals or stone, shape shift, perform divination, and can additionally cast curses, blessings, and a variety of other elemental spells. Unfortunately, Druids must write these ruins in their own blood (or use another person's blood) or carve the ruins into their skin. Many Druids have scars (predominantly the arms and face) from instances where they carved the ruins onto their skin. For aesthetic and ritual purposes, druids often add permanent or temporary dye to these scars to make them look like tattoos. Druids belong to a high social class of priests and are revered throughout most socities. In recent times, it has not been uncommon to donate blood to druids for any services they perform for the community. The high social status gives them access to almost any location and they are treated with ultimate respect. The bulk of these Druids have formed a social order. In 1521 A.A., the gruesome murders of the druid Jack the Ripper, the "Leather Apron," began to sprout up in the Whitechapel district of the Gual Republic. Following his supposed capture and death, the Druidai Council was formed in 1529 A.A. The murder of another is the most powerful form of sacrifice in druidic rituals but most stay clear from this path for morality's sake and the fact dark druidic magic has the tendency to cause dangerous hallucinations and darken the soul. Druids must either self-mutilate or use the charity of others in order to carry out their practices. Even unaffiliated Druidai are expected to follow the code or face harsh penalties. Of course, not all druids have abided by the code of Druidai. Those who do not are often ostracized and eventually killed by their own people. A new group of Druidai has formed in the last several decades. Many societies have assigned Druids to inflict capital punishment, usually execution, on criminals. These men and women are known as the Hollowbringers. In Ekati, there is one Hollowbringer that carries out the task of hunting down and killing criminals. Commonly known as the headless horseman, the Dullahan is a druid that serves as a prime example of magic gone wrong. Dullahan began to dabble in the dark arts and his family was killed in the process. Having broken Druidai law by using the runes improperly, he was to be executed. When the axe removed his head, however, he never stopped breathing. He was still alive. The ancient ruins he summoned forced him to live as an immortal. Rather than imprisoning him, the council exiled him to the Black Forest in Ekati. There he spent the next two hundred years in solitude. Despite becoming the headless horseman, he still works as a druid and carries out the tasks assigned to him as a Hollowbringer. In many ways, Dullahan redeemed himself over the last two centuries by protecting the forest inhabitants and eventually joined the Druidai council (now composed of 15 members) as one of the representatives for the Hollowbringers. Creatures Gargouille - The Gargouille is a legendary serpent that can be seen in the Seine River of the Gaul Republic. Although it was once renowned for terrorizing the residents, the Gargouille has now turned a blind eye to the locals and become the local guardian of the republic. It often sinks any hostile and/or foreign vessels that dare to venture within its reach. Beasts of Gévaudan - These massive wolves typically roam the countryside of Ekati. In recent decades, the beasts have begun to expand their territory and inflict their terror on neighboring regions, however. The Gévaudan are not a foe to be taken on lightly. One wolf is often too much for a large mortal hunting party to handle, much less an entire pack. Cat Sith - Originating from Scottish mythology, cat sith have long since branched out to all expanses of the world. These felines can inflict luck or misfortune upon any who cross their path. At first glance, they appear to be a typical black cat with the exception of a large white spot on their breast. These creatures are highly sought after but rarely are they captured. Bennu - Before the phoenix, there was the Bennu. This creature originates from Egyptian myth. Bennus are similar to grey herons in appearance, possessing long beaks and legs, two-feathered crests and a wing span that stretches four feet across. These birds typically act as messengers or a method of transport. Bennus are extremely important to the people of the Republic of Heliopolis and are given great care and respect. The killing of a Bennu is considered one of the highest offenses in the capital. Phoenix - Upon death, Bennus are often placed in the fiery altar of Ra. What emerges is known as the Phoenix, a mythological creature reminescent of the Bennu but otherwise magical. These creatures carry ash to the altar of Ra in Heliopolis. True to the legend, phoenixes regenerate from the ashes of its predecessor after they die. Vila - These Slavic faeries are mostly seen roaming the hills and mountains of Tara Român. Their power over the wind is what keeps the near constant breeze blowing through the countryside. Although they are mischievous and chaotic in nature (they enjoy nothing more than pranks), the Vila protect the Thracians in times of trouble. Their feminine wiles aid them in deceiving strangers, but like the Thracians, they are still fierce warriors. Territories and Regions '''Irial (Greece, Albania, Macedonia, Bulgaria)''' Irial is one of the great powerhouse nations of Noir'Aeolus. Many of its inhabitants include the wealthy upper class and diplomatic individuals. Irial has one of the greatest education systems, including advanced institutions that focus in magic, the sciences, and the humanities. Not surprisingly, it is the capital nation for the Order within the whole of the dimension. Order politicians implanted themselves among the Irial bureaucracy and over the last several decades they have begun to gradually take over the military, council, and common people. Although Irial is no longer referred to as Greece, the Greco-Roman culture naturally has a strong presence in this nation. Their tourism and education industry make up the greatest percentage of their economy. Many structures in the capital city and surrounding areas are formed from pure ivory marble that gives the city a disticnt orderly appearance. They are presently in close ties with the Republic of Heliopolis and Adelina. '''Adalina (Italy, Eastern Austria, Slovenia)''' Adalina is a region reminescent of Italy. The topography is mostly composed of mountainous terrain, accompanied by a vast region of plains and forest that stretches off into the north. Arius is the capital of Adalina. The massive city overshadows the remainder of the hilly and mountainous countryside. Like many of the nations aligned with the Order, this region's political and religious powers were subtly taken over and replaced by Order officials over the years. The traditional goddess of this region is Hestia. Although her name is forgotten by many, she has regained a name for herself in the human world. Many of the rural communities outside of Arius pray to Hestia to maintain the hearth and protect their home, whereas the city of Arius's patron god is Ares. The city of Arius is one of the more modern cities located in this dimension. The metropolitan is built upon a series of small islands, all interconnected between bridges and pallets. The city is completely surrounded by high walls that allow few entrances to the city. Every many entranceway and exit is heavily guarded. If there is one resource surprisingly lacking in Arius, it is fresh water. Aether has infected the bulk of the water supply for several years. Although the source of aether is unknown, the public suspect it to be buried somewhere beneath the marshy ground of the city. The water has been able to completely power the city with electricity, however. Light one to two person dirigibles offer an efficient and quick way to traverse the city. The dirigibles rest no more than a couple feet off the water as aether-grav propulsion systems allow the devicesto hover over the water and have created a network of roads via water through the canals. Walking is the only other form of transportation within the city with the exception of the gargantuan airships that either transport fresh water from outside the city of bringing passengers to and from airship docks. The downside to the aether is that the government is constantly having to transport fresh water in order to avoid further intoxication among citizens. In the past decade, the death count has reached 472 and that number is gradually inclining. Even higher than the death count is the number of individuals who have gone missing. Conspiracy theories float around the city in whispers and gossip but few know the truth of the mysterious disappearances behind the high walls of Arius. '''Ekati (Switzerland, Southwest Germany)''' Ekati is a land that extends from Adalina. It is considered to be the crossroads between Adalina, The Gaul Republic, and Eurasia Minor. The country is deeply rooted in the dark occult. Noir Silva (The Black Forest) makes up most of central Ekati. The forest is renowned for all types of dark creatures that inhabit it. Will o’ wisps are not an uncommon sight along darkened forest trails and the infamous fenrir guard the forest. The region’s patron Goddess is Hecate. Although the Goddess was once revered by all, after the fall and her betrayal against the other Gods, she was forced to flee and would remain an outcast in the forest country of Ekati, wandering between the human world and the underworld. Despite Heacte’s betrayal to the Gods, she has graced some of her gifts upon the people of Ekati. Ekatians are extremely far-sighted and perceptive. It is believed that Hecate’s farsightedness was passed along to the humans of that region and why many Ekatians see small details that others cannot. The citizens of Ekati are generally seen as distant, gruff, and relatively non-trusting of outsiders. A strong family bond connects all kin and close family members, however. This is a group of people that easily adapt to change and have survived in a nightmarish land. They are fiercely loyal and stubborn to those they have pledged allegiance to but family always comes first. Since ancient times, Ekati has strived economically off their rich mining history. The Black Forest is littered with new mining prospects and hundreds of old mine caverns have been abandoned and emptied out over the centuries. The area is sparsely populated due to the dense forest, not to mention the dangers lurking within. A staggering 43% of this nation’s population lives within the massive fortress and city Adalbern. Travelers who wish to travel through the forest typically band into caravan formations and travel together. Visitors often pay a hefty sum to travel in guarded caravans and “monster hunter” is an increasingly popular occupation in these lands. '''Tara Român (Romania, Serbia)''' Tara Român has two major ethnic groups – the Dacians and the Thracians. Although the Dacians are merely a subgroup, they have their own particularities in customs. Both groups are on good terms with one another and considered kin but have, for the most part, remained respectfully separate. They are quick to rally together their forces in the wake of a common enemy, however. They believe that if an enemy threatens their neighbors, it is their duty to help; else both groups might succumb to the threat. Although the Dacians are small in number, their population is growing. Associated with wolves, Dacians draw their name from the legendary god known as Dacian Draco, one of the few deities not associated with the Greek Gods. This deity takes the form of a serpentine dragon with a wolf’s head. A well-practiced ritual known among them has given them the ability to turn into a wolf over the centuries. Obviously related to lycanthropy, it is a trait many Dacians possess. During their wolf form, they are known as Vârcolac. The ritual is usually a military initiation and related to a brotherhood and sisterhood of warriors. Body painting and tattoos are customary. Their patron goddess is Artemis (aka Bendis), the goddess of the moon and hunt. They live in large tribes scattered throughout various states in which every tribe has their own leader and these leaders make up a council that governs the Thracians. They are warlike, ferocious, and absolutely bloodthirsty. The people are easily distinguished by the typically red hair and gray or blue eyes. They have a loose political organization and the council only meets a few times a year but their war strategies have always been effective against enemies. They either live in the mountainous and hilly regions of Tara Român or spend their days roaming the countryside. Although they live in mostly rural areas, occasional heavy fortified cities are built up in the mountains and fighting these people in their own territory is one mistake no country would be quick to forget. Not surprisingly, their patron god is Ares and the common founder of the region was one of the half-sons of Ares. The Thracians are presently in tense relations with Irial. '''The Minoan Republic (Crete + Cyclades)''' The Minoan Republic is spread out among the Cyclades, Crete, and the smaller islands that hug the coast of Crete. Their patron god is Poseidon. The island of Crete has an abundance of olives and viticulture. They have a wealthy economy as a result of growing and trading these products. Natural harbors are spread throughout the region and the Minoan Republic is not unaccustomed to frequent earthquakes and the occasional volcanic eruptions. Other than trading produce, the Minoan civilization is highly adept at crafts. Their religion focuses on female deities and Minoan bulls are of importance, as are their horns. Athena is their patron goddess. '''Hyperborea (Siberia)''' Hyperborea is a snowy arctic region that rests above the clouds. This mountainous plains nation is impossible to reach by land or sea. The Ceryneian Hin, a stag, lives in this region and is sacred to Artemis. The deer has golden antlers like a stag and bronze hooves. It is one of the fastest creatures in the North. The Hyperboreans naturally worship Boreas, the Greek god of the north wind. Apollo and Artemis are frequenters to this mystical region and there is a circular temple dedicated to Apollo. Like Neo-Norden, they experience the midnight sun/white nights. '''WIP'''